Is This A FairyTale?
by Shiro Blossom
Summary: Echizen Hikari the older sister of Rymoa returns to her true family after studying onboard in Germany since she was a child, join her as she tries to fit into the Japanese culture whist balancing friendship, family, school and maybe...just maybe-love.
1. Chapter 1

Hikari just woke up, finding herself in the shower with cool water running down her body as she leaned on the glass wall of the shower. Today is a special day, she could finally go to the same school and live in the same house as her family and her little brother Ryoma. She just came back from Germany and is staying in Japan for a few years with her family.

Because of her unexpected stay, her family couldn't get her some Seigaku uniform in time so she just wore casual clothes instead. She picked a Elie Tahari 'Laurel' Blouse, a St. John's Bay Dip Dye Skirt, a pair of Betsey Johnson 'Keilor' Sandals, a Armani Exchange Women's Tassel Chain Belt, Marc By Marc Jocobs 'cure' Bangel Set and a Gold Oval Spot Cufflink at Hickey Freeman and a Guess Shoulder Bag.

You might ask why Hikari was in Germany and is related to the Echizen family.

She was born in America but was sent to Germany for better education, she has also won lots and lots of photographic awards. This year is going to be Hikari's third year or senior year of middle school and she is hoping that she could meet all Seigaku's Tennis Regulars, they have been famous all around the globe epecially Tezuka Kunimitsu and his famous 'Tezuka Zone'.

She zoomed down the stairs with her beautiful long black hair swinging behind her.

"Bye mum dad, wish me luck on my first day!"She yelled while running towards the door.

Ryoma was late to practice again-like always, his sister was running as fast as she could just to catch up to Ryoma. Ryoma didn't like been near Hikari that much, because he thought she was been abit too clingy. Ever since she visited the family unexpectedly. Hikari finally catched up with Ryoma who was busy looking for Momo-sempai, they normally walk to school together.

And of cause Ryoma didn't want to be seen walking to school with a sister holding his hand(yes thats what she's doing right this very moment), people will think he's still in elementry school!

The two siblings entered the tennis courts as all of the members of the tennis club stopped praticing and stared at them.

"Well...ain't you gonna introduce me to your teammates Ryoma-chan?" asked Hikari with a kind smile that made all of the members melt.

"I am too old to be called 'chan' now, I'm in 1st year now not in grade 2" Ryoma said as he pulled his hand away from his sister's grip.

"This is my elder sister Hikari, she just came back from Germany. This is the captain Tezuka-senpai, vice captain Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Momo-senpai, Inui-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Kawamura-senpai and Eiji-senpai" Ryoma said while pointing to each one as he speaks.

"It's very nice to meet you all, and thankyou for taking care of my litter brother, i hope we can all be friends in the future." Hikari said smiling then bowed.

"Heh-heh...its my pleasure to look after Ryoma, he's a very good boy with such a wonderful, kind and such a beautiful sister." Stated one of the members while taking Hikari's hand a landed a kiss on it too.

"Why-what a gentleman you are"Hikari said smiling her one of her best smiles.

Hikari sat down on the bench waiting for the bell to go so she could get to class. Tezuka already knew who Hikari was but is still suprised that she's Ryoma's sister.

Tezuka knew she was the girl from the hospital in Germany who had a problem with her head-well at least thats what he thought, but he didn't try to tell her because she looked like she was daydreaming.

Hikari had an uneasy feeling about the captain, he might seem nice but on the inside he could have been the pervert in Germany. But she couldn't just say that to him, he might not be.

Hikari tried to remember where she saw that face of Tezuka's but she couldn't remember the place! Then she remembered that day...

**Flash Back:**

_Ond day Hikari was going to visit her cousin in the famous Germany Hospital for sports stars with serious injurys. _

_She made her way up the stairs since the elevater was out of order._

_She was wearing a mini skirt with a powder pink tank top that day too, so she was walking up the stairs when she noticed a guy was walking up behind her. you might think a guy walking behind you is normal-well thats what Hikari thought too, until she started to relise that he was staring at her ass!_

_"Can you please stop staring at my butt! Jeez~since when did people get so perverted!" yelled Hikari as she stopped in her tracks._

_"Miss can you please stop yelling? And i wasn't looking up your dress." The man said calmly trying to prove her wrong._

_"Well then why did you look up?" Asked Hikari so loud, her voice echoed up and down the stairs._

_"If i don't look up then how can i see where i am going." stated Tezuka._

_"Well..You can say anything you like now because...AGHHH!" just with that Hikari grabed her ETRO bag and hit Tezuka in the face! She also lost her balance while she swung the bag and she fell down backwards down the stairs dragging him down with her._

**End of Flash back.**

Hikari was mad, very mad just by thinking about it! She finally knew who the pervert what now, and she wasn't gonna let him off the hook just yet.

She grabbed her Guess handbag and walked over to the captain who was watching the members practice.

"So you're that pervert from German Hospital! I will never in a millon years let such a pervert like you Tezuka-san be the captain of my sweet little brother!" she yelled so loud everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Hikari-san, i already told you that i wasn't looking up your skirt"the captain said so calmly which made Hikari even angryer, but he made everyone stare at him when he said the words 'looking' 'up' 'your' 'skirt'.

"Then what the heck do you think you were doing staring up at me then!"Hikari yelled again.

"I always look up and-" Tezuka's sentence was cut off by Ryuzaki-sensei's voice.

"What is going on around here?" asked the lady.

"Eh...sensei! Hikari-san and Tezuka are in a fight" Eiji whispered quietly to his teacher.

"Hm...you two come with me now, seriously i don't know what you guys will end up as if i just took one day off. The rest of you back to practice!"shouted Ryuzaki-sensei.

Hikari ran up to the teacher and greeted her.

"Hi~ Im Echizen Hikari, im new here just started today! I'm in third year. Nice to meet you!" Greeted Hikari flashing one of her sweetest smiles on the teacher who was blinded by her incredible white teeth and said hello back.

"Nice to meet you too Hikari-chan, first day and you're already in trouble"Said Ryuzaki-sensei making Hikari roll her eyes and get worried about her future at this school, Hikari started to walk slower so she was side by side with Tezuka.

"Thanks to you pervert-kun, i've already got a bad reputation." Hikari mumbled in a small voice that only Tezuka could hear.

"Hmmp!~" was all Hikari could get out of her mouth before tilting her head up high while looking away from Tezuka with her arms folded crossed on her chest.

After all that clam talk from Tezuka, yells and screams from Hikari and the `teacher' talk from the sensei. Both students left the office and went seprate ways.

Hikari found her way to her new classroom and found that everyone was already in there. Evereyone stared at her and then thats when the sensei came.

"Everyone i want you to meet your new class mate Echizen Hikari" Hayakawa-sensei said after everyone settled down and Hikari stood next to the teacher.

"Ohayougozaimasu, I am Hikari. I just came back from Germany and i will be studying in Japan for a few years." Hikari introduced herself while smiling one of her cutest smiles towards the guys.

Before the 'oooOOOooos' and the 'Ahhs'came, all of the boys in the class exploded because of all of the cuteness they got from Hikari's smile filled their hearts to the fullest and exploded.

Hikari looked stunning, all of the guys in the classroom all had their eyes glued onto Hikari's face.

"I hope we can get along together and be friends for the time been" Hikari said then bowed towards her class then thats when the door opened...

"Sensei sorry i am late, i can promise you this won't happen again." Tezuka apologised.

Hikari's mouth opened her small mouth and screamed in a high qitch voice. "You have got to be kidding me! I am not going to be learning with this jerk right? That's it! I'm leaving this school and I'm taking Ryoma with me! Hmmp!" she yelled in the sensia's face while pointing her finger at Tezuka.

"Nooo~ Don't leave us..." The male students moaned in depression.

"Ah...I'm sorry but this is the only class left that fits you're grades. All the others are didn't fit your former principle's expectaions at your old school. And Tezuka-kun please don't let this happen again and since your late your punishment will be showing Hikari-chan around the school as soon as this class ends." Hayakawa-sensei ordered.

"Hai!" Tezuka responed and went to take his seat at the side of the room.

"Hikari-san please sit down and join the class now." sensei said.

And so the 'blah blah blah' talk of the class begun and so did Hikari's brain thinking about how she could get back at Tezuka for been a pervert. Unfortunately the seats in the room had been arraged and the seat for sweet little Hikari was right in front of Tezuka.

In Ryoma's class, the teacher caught Horio talking about his two years of experience in tennis with a girl who sat behind him, who was trying to get him into trouble.

Eiji and Oishi were in the same class and they were doing a test.

Fuji was in the same class as Tezuka and Hikari but he arrived later then Tezuka, but the teacher ran out of punishments so Fuji had to clean up the classroom after school.

Kawamura was all by himself in a different third year class and so was Momoshiro.(poor guys)

The sensei's 'blah blah blah' talk was cut off when the bell of lunch went off, all of the students dashed out and also managed to get themselfs all stuck at the the door frame just wasn't that wide enough and they managed to fix at least 10 people across it.

Since there was two doors in a room Tezuka and Hikari went the other way, i bet you're gonna ask where Fuji is-he got himself stuck in the door with all the other retarded classmates.

He was waiting for Tezuka near the door when a bunch of retards dashed towards him and now he's regreting that he stood so close to the door.

Hikari went to her locker and found that Tezuka's was next to hers, she was pissed that everything had a relation to him. Like say her brother in the tennis club with a perverted captain, her class with a perverted classmate and now her locker is right next to a perverted locker! She bet that there were porn magazines in there.

Hikari got her money out of her Guess bag, then checked her make up.

She put some sun-screen on since it was the start of summer and locked her locker, finding Tezuka staring at her with a glare that scared her.

"Don't stare at me with those eyes, its scarey..." Hiakri said as she took a step backwards.

"Sorry...I just don't like been kept waiting for so long" Tezuka said heading down the hall way mentioning Hikari to follow him.

"The tennis club needs a second manager since Inui is always busy taking people's data, i think your just right for the job" Tezuka said offering her a job.

"Is that a compliment or an insult to say that i will only be a bother and yoou just want to stuff something in my face so i don't annoy you?" Hikari asked with her hands on her hips.

"You could say that but are you willing to take the job?" He asked while leading Hikari towards the library.

"Well i still don't trust you with my brother, so lets just say...i want to look after him."she said still not facing him but still following him.

"Where are we going?" she asked out of nowhere.

"To the library" he asnwered coldly.

They visited the library, the sports stadium and the roof of the school, the roof showed all of the school. It was beautiful.

"Wow! How did you ever find a place like this?" Hikari wondered as she walked towards the fence that was on the edge of the roof.

"It wasn't me who found it, it was Ryoma, he comes up here often" he replyed. The soft wind blew in Hikari's face making her long hair sweap across Tezuka's face, because he was just two feet behind her.

She looked so beautiful , her face in the sun as well as her hair flying through the sky.

Her hair sweaps across Tezuka's face, it felt so soft against his skin. She looked too much like a goddess who was lost in her own thoughts.

_`She haunts my dreams, I saw her cheerfully talking to the lady at the counter as i entered the hospital after i went for a walk. Her smile was so eye catching, it was like love at first sight. If i hadn't looked up at her on the stairs, we could probably be friends or even in a relationship right now._

_Because she visited the hospital very often. The reason why i looked up was that i couldn't stop staring at her hair and her face, it shined in the sun and her lip gloss made she lips look so delicious.'_

She turned around and smiles at the male, her lips looks so delicate.

Thw wind blew against her body as she turned around and sees Tezuka staring at her.

She smiled at him wondering why she didn't feel any anger against him, he looked away trying to hide his blush, his face looks so gentleman like.

_`I have to admit he is good looking in the sun, i wonder if he has a girlfriend._

_If i start been nice to him from now on, i might have a chanc-what the hell am i think!_ Hikari shook her head violently then tuned around to face the sun again.

_He's the one who is a peeking tom! Not a Prince Charming! I have to stop thinking about him. Still, im not young any more, if i don't get a boyfriend soon and introduce him to my parents. Who knows what my parents will do!_

They might make an arranged marriage with a geek or some ugly guy! I don't want someone like that to be my husband!'

"Tezuka-san! Do you have tennis practice after school tomorrow?" Hikari asked turning around as her hair swings all the way round, wraping itself around her slim body.

Tezuka was shocked that she actually called him Tezuka-san and not some perverted nickname.

Maybe she has something wrong with her head, she was all yelling at him just a moment ago and now she's all nice, this girl seriously has some problems. He nodded in response.

"When will you guys finish? I was wondering if i could go home to make some snacks and bring them to you." She said while brushing her bags her ear.

"Don't worry, you'll make it in time." he said. He was suprised about how many times he talked today and how he felt free to talk about anything with her around.

"Ok, we better get back to class because we've been walking around for so long now, my feet is sore." Hikari complained looking down on her shoes.

Hikari turn towards the door and started walking, she didn't notice Tezuka was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hikari turn towards the door and started walking, she didn't notice Tezuka was smiling._

That night Hikari was looking out the window in her room, when she saw Ryoma still practicing on the court.

'He must have worked very hard to get to where he is now' she thought.

"I wonder what i should make tomorrow" Hikari asked herselfin a low whispered voice.

She wondered as she stepped away from the window, she closed the curtains as she whispered "Goodnight Ryoma-chan".

Hikari hopped into bed and fell asleep straight away with a smile plastered onto her face.

At Tezuka's place he just finished him shower, and he still had homework to do and it was pretty late.

He kelp thinking about Hikari, it was like a drug to him-to keep thinking about her.

He wanted to call Fuji and get some advice, but he was too embarrassed to suddenly tell someone that you have a crush on a girl for the first time in your life.

Tezuka could tell Oishi but he might be at Eiji's place and if Eiji knew, Eiji might ask him in front of the whole club tomorrow judging by the loud mouth boy.

"Oishi! Do you like the new custume i got for the teddy?" Eiji asked him doubles partner while holding up a brown stuffed bear.

"Ah-ha, it's very nice" Oishi complimented while he was dug through his bag.

Fuji was having a family dinner, Eiji and Oishi was playing with teddys, Ryoma is still practicing and Inui couldn't wait till him teammates to try his new power drink so he decided to ride his bike to Tezuka's house and get him to try it.

While Inui was convincing Tezuka to taste his new drink, Momo was eating away all of Kawamura's sushi shop's supplies and Kaidoh working on his snake sound 'hisss..hisss'.

Now you all know how the regulars spend their nights at home.

Sun shined through the large french window that Hikari stood under last night, Ryoma pulled the sheets over his head as the sun puts a spotlight on his face in his room.

Hikari's Seigaku uniform was ready for her in the closet so all she have to do was to hop into the shower to refreshen herself.

She dropped her night gown on the floor and stepped into the shower, she turned the shower on and let the water freshen herself up so she could get ready for whatever the new day throws at her.

Ryoma got out of the shower after 5 minutes while his sister took 11 minutes, his mum told him to go to school together with his sister so she won't get lost.

Which is fair since she's only been in Japan for almost 3 weeks.

Royama was half way into his breakfast when Hikari ran down and said "Ryoma-chan! Morning! Morning mum dad, Ryoma-chan lets go before Tezuka-kun yells at you again"

"Don't call me 'Ryoma-chan'" he said just before Hikari grabbed his arm and threw him out the door.

"Bye-Bye mum dad! I'll be back after school to make some snacks for the club!" Hikari said then closed the door after her.

"But honey, ain't you gonna have breakfast? Ryoma-chan hasn't finished he's yet!" Her mum yelled.

"No mum i'm ok without breakfast!" Hikari said loudly from outside.

"And don't call me 'Ryoma-chan'! I'm big now!" Ryoma screamed.

Hikari happened to dragged Ryoma all the way to school because he said it was _way_ to early, and no one would be at school.

When Hikari finally dragged Ryoma to the tennis courts, Tezuka turn his head sharply towards the direction of Ryoma.

"Late _again_" Tezuka said while Inui ran over to Hikari and asked her to try his new power drink.

Inui cleared his throat and asked "Hikari-san if you don't mind trying my new power drink?"

Everyone turn their heads towards her as she nodded her head yes while smiling.

"DON'T!" Everyone yelled at once but it was too late, she had already taken a small sip of it and fell backwards still holding the glass in her hands.

**Hikari's Pov**

I woke up feeling dizzy, i looked over to the left and saw Ryoma holding my hand sleeping.

I sat up straight slowly trying not to wake him, i reached over and started to stroke his greenish-black hair.

He was a cute little boy with a white cap on his head, running around in the backyard. But that was a long time ago, just a few weeks before i moved to Germany.

After 15 mintues of stroking, he notices that i woke up, i've never seen him looking so peaceful before.

"How was your sleep?" I asked him who was suprised that i woke up.

"Hikari! I am so glad you're awake! I thought you were gonna get sick for days!" He said while hugging me.

I hugged him back and said smiling "when you were asleep, you looked so peaceful which i haven't seen for a long 8 years"

"It's been 8 years already?" he asked.

"Yep..." i answered him "How long have i passed out for?"

"About 4 hours" Ryoma said looking worried."Where are you going?" he asked me when i tryed to get out of bed.

"Can't i walk around for a little while?" i say.

"Here let me help you" he offered as i leaned on him.

We walked out of the nurse's office and now walking towards the tennis courts because i wanted to see Ryoma play.

The nurse had rang my parents and said i was fine to go home for the day, so i wanted to watch Ryoma play then go home.

Ryoma was practicing with Momo-kun, he did a few drive A's and D's and even did a cyclone smash.

It was tie break 79 all, they decided it was a draw because it was getting late and they were all sweating.

Tezuka came and sat next to me as soon as he noticed i was sitting alone.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried just like Ryoma was before.

"I can walk, talk, sit and stand." i replyed and turned my face away from his.

"Thats good to hear, and also sorry that Inui made you pass out" he said looking quite disappointed in his teammate.

"I am feeling fine now. Don't blame Inui-kun but you should blame yourself for not teaching him the right way to made a drink, he was just trying to strengthen the team by making them drink his power drinks" i said trying to make him feel worster for letting Inui have soemthing that dangerous outside.

"He can get a little out of hand sometimes" he said looking down.

**Normal POV**

Tezuka looked at Hikari, her face was pale and some of her make up was smugged, _`w__hen i find that Inui, I'm going to tell him to stop making people try his power drinks__'__._


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma and Hikari walked home together with Momo riding his bike behind them the whole time, Momo had a snack bar stuck in his mouth the whole time.

The whole walk was in silence, Hikari was wondering what she could say to make this walk worth while.

Ryoma was thinking about the same the thing too.

"You know, if you don't cut down on the sugared food, you're gonna end up fat and you won't be able to run a whole lap of the tennis court." Hikari said trying not to offend her friend but the way he keeps eating and eating was seriously pissing her off.

The two siblings looked really close to each other, but who would have thought that they are so apart straight after school.

It's like their personalities changed completly after they stepped out of the school grounds.

Hikari just looks really kind and caring and cheerful all the time at school, but now she's all quiet and down.

Momo wonder if she's still ill from the power drink, while on the other hand Ryoma is still the same as any other day.

_'I hope mum is cooking fish tonight because i'm really hungry.'_ Totally ignoring what Hikari had just said.

_'Hey, didn't Tezuka say that Hikari-san was gonna make the club some snacks? Wonder why she didn't make any like she had promised.'_

"Hey, do you guys what to come with me to a resturant?" i asked.

"Eh...Ryoma-chan why don't you go with Momo-san, i'll walk home by myself. It's not that far and i am feeling fine." Hikari-san refused Momo's offer.

"Ah..Hai" Ryoma replyed and walked in a different direction with Momo.

Hikari-san waved goodbye and went off home the seprate way, Ryoma and Momo went to the Resturant where they had always sat and ate until their tummys fell to the ground.

_`Ryoma's right this morning, he is big now and can take care of himself now.I shouldn't worry so much.'_

The sun set as Hikari wandered around, she looked around and found that she was no longer on the streets but was on a beach with soft sand everywhere.

**Hikari's POV**

I took my camera out of my bag and climbed up a small cliff, where i could see the whole round shape of the sun.

Then i took a few pictures of the sun set, it looked really graceful and it reminded me of Germany.

I wanted to make a scene so i took off my shoes and threw them in the sallow water, with one of the pair on the sand and the other in the water.

I also tipped my bag upside down so all of the stuff would fall out, then i dropped my bag a few metres away from the shoes.

I also took some papers from the bag and took them with me back up the cliff, this scene looked kinda like a crime scene but also a lonely one too.

As i held up my hand with the papers in it, the wind blew from my back. I let go of the papers and it flew right into where i wanted them to be-a metre or two from the cliff towards the sun.

"You're very passionate about photographics ain't you? Hikari-san." a cold voice said behind me.

I turned around missing th chance to take another photo and saw the most finest face i have ever seen, "Yes i am Tezuka-kun, i have full confidence in my photos." i say.

"I have never seen anyone so passionate about photos as you, that they are willing to throw their top brand shoes and bags inot water just for a photoshoot." He said looking at me with a glare that was just the same as yesturday's.

"I always give up everything for photos, and i will continue to do so." i said glaring back at him seriously.

"Where's Ryoma? Shouldn't he be with you?" Tezuka asked changing the subject.

**Normal Pov**

"Where's Ryoma? Shouldn't he be with you?" Tezuka asked changing the subject.

"He went somewhere with Momo-san, and besides he's big enough to go anywhere by himself now." Hikari answered turning back around.

"When will you finish? I'll walk you home, since we're going the same way" He offered.

"I'll be finished in a few mintues, are you willing to do something for me? She asked demanding him to say yes with a smile.

"Sure, anything that doesn't make me look like an idiot." He said while putting down his bag.

"Take off your jacket, undo the bottons on your sleeves and roll them up to your elbows." Hikari asked as she jumped down the cliff and picked up all of her stuff, she was making another different scene.

"Um...ok" He said while undoing his bottons on his shirt.

"And ah...come down here with your bag please." She asked again while bending down to pick her shoes up.

Tezuka picked up his bag and jumped down the cliff just like what Hikari did.

"Sit here with your knees up and your arms around it" Hikari said pointing to the spot twisting her feet into the sand making a dint, she also put his bag next to him lying down.

"Do you mind if I put a few drops of water in your eyes?" Hikari asked.

"Do you mean sea water or drinking water? He asked not answering her question.

"Drinking water" she said with a smile.

Tezuka said yes then tilted his head back and using his elbows to support himself in the process.

She kneeled down next to the male, took off his clear glasses and tilted his head back even more, she dipped her finger in the lid of her drink bottle. The water drops dropped in his eyes making them look teary.

After she had done what she was supposed to do, she froze finally noticing how close their faces were, a blush creeped up onto her cheeks, she got up and look away quickly, and said "stay where you are don't move" he nodded as his cheek changed colour and she started to take pictures of him.

The sun was still setting, the sun shined onto his hair and it shined like gold.

"Now stand up and spread your arms out and let the wind take you" She said loudly because the waves kelp crashing against the rocks making it very hard to hear Hikari.

Tezuka stood up and did what as she told him to he looked out into the open sea, his whole chest, abs and arm muscles was in view as the wind blew against his shirt.

After awhile the wind got stronger and all of Tezuka's chest muscles was in full view, Hikari stopped and looked, the blush appeared again but this time it was darker.

There the most toned abs she had ever seen was right in front of her very own eyes.

Tezuka turned his head towards Hikari after he stopped hearing the snapping sounds of the camera, there she stood staring at him with her mouth slightly opened,

Tezuka put down his arms and picked up his back, he tapped Hikari on the shoulder lightly as she was still staring at the spot where Tezuka once stood when he walked past her still body.

"Come on lets go home it's getting late" he said "Come on, get on my back,you don't want to walk all the way home barefoot do you?"

"Ah thanks.." she answered accpecting the offer.

Tezuka bent down after giving her-her shoes and bag then told her to hop onto his back. She hopped on his back with her pair of expensive shoes danling in her hands.

She's was so light, just like a feather. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders to make sure she doens't fall. His body heat reached Hikari's chest and another blush appeared, she smiled then she pressed her face against his back.

After a three minute walk they finally reached the streets, people from theie class and school staring at them, especially the girls who admired Hikari like she was the Queen. The night ramen stores were opened and the lights took over the streets.

His back feels so strong and so warm, she wrapped her arms around him tighter and hugged him from behind.

She felt him looking back at her as she hugged him, the blush that appeared before became darker and she hid her face into his back.

People around the strrets awed at the two which made Tezuka blush on the inside, he tried his best to keep his ice cold mask on.

_`We've only talked for less then 24 hours and i can already see myself falling for him by just looking at his abs! Maybe i'm just exhausted and is imagining things. Why do i keep on blushing like a tomato? I seriously have a problem, aw and why did i have to throw one of my best pair of shoes into the water? How stupid am i? They're worth thousands!_

_Does he have a girlfriend? Maybe he's taken judging by his looks and by the way he is always he's so cold towards people, she must be beautiful to met his expectations.'_

While the little voice inside her mind was talking her eyelid slowly closed and she difted to a deep slumber.

Tezuka noticed a slight change in her breathing, it was now soft, slow and relaxed. Her house was just a few more blocks from where he was right now, he smiled under his breath so know how easy she trusts someone and how eas she falls asleep on a total stranger's back.

"Tezuka-san, do you live by yourself?" she asked quietly, suprising Tezuka that she was not fully asleep...yet.

"No...I live with my little sister" he answered in his strong deep voice it sounded less cold then it sounded this morning.

"Oh...do you wanna have dinner at my house tonight" she offered with a small smile hopping he would say yes.

"Sorry Hikari-san, maybe next time. My sister Izumi-chan will be alone in the house by herself tonight if i come." he answered feeling back at what he had jut said-rejecting her.

Her smile turned into a frown and she sighed on his back then she lightly put her face lightly on his shoulder making herself comfortable. Maybe next he will come...

A light sting came upon in her chest as he rejected her, after awhile of thinking, Hikari's feelings finally conviced her to believe that she was falling in love with him. They just met and yet she felt strong feelinsg for him, it was like love at first sight.

He looked up to see her house with lights on, he didn't want to let her go, but she has to go back to where she belongs.

He opened the gate with his free hand, he took slow steps as he walked up to the door carrying her on his back, he pressed the door bell and waited, not wanting to let her go now thinking that she was asleep.

"You can let me off now" she whispered "Ryoma-chan is probably still with Momo-san and dad and mum is at a friend's house"

He bent down slowly so she could get off easy without having her skirt going up, she got off his back and stepped on the door mat.

"Thankyou for carrying me home" she thanked him with her gead down.

"No problem, it's my duty as a man to help a lady." the cold man said not noticing that she cupped his masked face and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He stood there with wide eyes, he finally blushed in embrrarassment and was suprised at the same time, her lips were soft, she held her lips there on me, as if saying that she didn't want to go.

She finally let go of his face, a red blush spread across her face as she look away.

"Goodnight...Tezuka...kun" she half whispered waiting for the now melted man to say the same back.

"Ah yes...goodnight Hikari-san" Tezuka said while still blushing from the sudden peak on the cheek, Hikari turned around to put the key into the key hole the door clicked opened for a moment before stepping into the door frame.

"Hikari-san!..." Tezuka said quickly poushing the door open thinking that she'll close it right in his face.

"Ah...i was wondering if I could walk you home...tomorrow" he asked with his hands by his side and face down.

Hikari who was shocked that such a cold person would ask such a thing, she smile softly and nodded in embarassment. "Good night..." she said shyly before closing the door half way beofre smiling one of her 'sure win' smiles then closed the door silently.

Tezuka touched his cheek while a small smirk slowly crawled onto his face, he did that all the way home.

Hikari turned around and ran up to her room, she slammed the door shut and slid down the door. She hid her face in between her knees and her arms wrapped around them both, she was so embarassed that she couldn't even face anything.

The next day after school, Hikari was even more cheerful then the other days, she was outside the courts behind a table filled with snacks.

Everyone ran over to the table, Hikari saw Tezuka alone fixing his racket so she took a Lemon slice on a plate and walked over to him.

"T-Tezuka-kun, i heard you liked Lemon slices so i decided to make some today." She said holding the slice in front of him while looking down shyly.

"Ah thanks, and about last night's-" he was cup off by Hikari's soft voice.

"..Kiss?" She said quietly not wanting anyone to hear their convasation but quickly completing his sentence.

"...Yes...was it a thankyou kiss or a um..you know" he said.

"huh? um..." Hikari said while Tezuka took the slice out of her hands.

Hikari didn't want to answer that question, it was too embarassing, she knew she liked him but if she told him now. She might accidentally ruin the bond that they had created last night, she pray for someone to save her from this awkward situation.

"It's ok if you don't want to answer...i don't want to force you." he said before he stepped away from her still body.

He didn't want to embarrass the sky girl anymore then he's already had. The owner of the long silky hair exhaled the breath that she's been holding in.

_`Geez... it really is hard to breathe when you're around the person you like'_


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter Kaidoh is a lot more meaner, vicious and is dangerous, he is not like the Kaidoh you guys all know in the series and movies.

Also Ryoma is abit cold in this chapter.

Ryoma walked home again with his sister by his side, just like yesturday-the walk was like a silent game.

Hikari wasn't clear about her feelings for Tezuka anymore, she wanted her family to be happy and she meant _all_ the members of her family, she knew that if she dated Tezuka Ryoma wouldn't be happy, people in school will start romours about how Hikari was willing to date the tennis captain just because she wanted her brother would get better treatment. Which were not true at all.

Ryoma didn't like Hikari and Tezuka to be together, he's seen them talking quietly at school in practise, while on the other hand his parents would be thrilled to know that Hikari is finally dating.

Hikari and Tezuka wasn't dating or anything like that, they were just friends-for now.

"Ryoma-chan, do you happen to know if Tezuka-kun has a girlfriend or not?" Hikari asked out of the blue which made the younger Echizen look at her shocked.

"Ah..yes, he has a girlfriend. She's very hot too but it's so sad that she doesn't go to this school, i think her name was Mitsuki-san." Ryoma lied in order to pull his siter back into the childish state and stop her from dating, sure he wanted her to date soemone that is anyone but his captain.

"Oh...i didn't know he had one..." Hikari said while looking down, she didn't know he actually had a girlfriend, why didn't he tell her last night? Well it wasn't really her business now was it? But then why did he let her kiss him last night? Maybe he just wanted to play around with her for awhile.

And why the heck would he tell her anyway, it's not like she was his mother or anything like that. A hard sting appeared in her chest, tears started to prick her eyes.

_`No! I can't cry in front of Ryoma-chan, I don't want him to see me like this.'_

"Why?" Ryoma asked suprised that his sister would ask such a thing.

"Oh..nothing, i was just wondering" Hikari replyed with a fake smile, trying her best to hold in the tears that threatened her.

"Ryoma-chan do u mind walking home today? I want to go and do some editting on my photos." She said giving him a reason to walk home by herself later.

"Uh...sure i don't mind, just don't come home too late." he repiled

"Ah...mmmh, i'll be home when i'm done." She said before running of into her own little world.

Hikari walked along the beach with soft sand between her toes, she had her shoes in her bag while her head was hanging down.

She had tears running down her face as well as smudged make-up around her eyes.

"Why did i even ask my brother that question anyway?" she asked herself.

"I could have just stayed in a crush!" she finally screamed at herself as she broke down into more tears, she fell down onto her knees then sat back down onto her feet.

She knew nobody could answer that besides herself, she came to an stop when she noticed she was in front of a huge rock.

She hopped onto it and sat on there watching the calm sea as the sun set.

In a blink of an eye, there were stars in the dark night sky, she leaped off the rock and started her own way back home.

As soon as her feet left the beach it started to pour down buckets of rain, she faced the night sky and let the rain wash away her sorrow, on her way back home she wandered around looking for her house but she couldn't find it, she stopped in front of a house that looked pretty nice.

She was about to turn around when a voice stopped her.

"Ehhh! Hikari-san! What are you doing here at this time?" a red head asked.

Hikari turned around to see Eiji, she let her tears take over again and she bent down and cried while Eiji lead her into his house.

As he let her lean on the side of the house, he went ot reach for his keys in his pocket. Hikari suddenly felt a bright light hit her eyes and then everything went black.

She fell down sidewards against the wall.

Eiji panicked and carried her into his living room and onto the couch, before calling the ambulance, he had tried the wake her up but he soon found that she wasn't breathing anymore.

The Echizen family was informed about their daughter's black out. All of the regulars of the tennis team arrived at the local hospital, it was late at night but they didn't care. Hikari was their friend and she was in hospital, Ryoma was having a lecture from his father while his mother sobed herself to death.

3 years ago, Hikari was involved in an car accident in Germany, she was hit by a drunk man, the man was killed instandly and luckly Hikari only fell into a 2 year coma.

Tezuka entered his room after tucking his sister into bed, he looked at the picture of the sunset Hikari had taken and gave it to him that day.

It reminded him of how passionate Hikari was about photography, she was just like a goddess with long black hair that protected Hikari by wrapping itself around her body.

He took the picture with him as he fell backwards onto the bed, he held it in front of him, his phone rang. He answered it and dropped the photo as soon as he heard the important part of the call.

He ran into Izumi's room and took him along with him to the hospital, knowing that it was dangerous to leave a young girl at home by herself at night.

Everyone turned to see the hardly breathing captain with an awoken Izumi in his arms, Oishi rushed over to his side and took Izumi away to the seats. He tried to make the now annoyed Izumi smile, Izumi was not happy that she was wakened up from her sleep, Eiji soon joined Oishi.

"How is she?" he walked over to ask the parents of the fallen girl,

"The doctor's said she old illness has came back again, it seems that she stopped taking her medicine 2 months ago. Tezuka who was now confused about the illness and medicine."

"Wait what illness, what medicine?" he asked quickly.

"Hikari was involved in an car accident 3 years ago, she fell into 2 years of coma, she now has amnesia, she was meant to take her daily medicine but she stopped taking them 2 months ago." Hikari's mother said while crying.

"Ryoma! If you hadn't let your sister wonder off on her own she woudn't be here! You know that she's not like all the other girls, she needs special treatment. And yet you forgot that!" Ryoma's father yelled at his son for not taking responseble for this accident.

He was about to hit Ryoma across the face hard but was stopped by Kaidoh when Kaidoh grabbed the wrist of the older man.

Suddenly the doctor came out of the forbidden room, he closed the door behind him and his head dropped.

All the other regulars meant what this means...Hikari's mother who stopped crying stood there still waiting for the man in the white coat to say something.

"I'm...sorry, there was nothing we could do to help your daughter, she...stopped breathing before she even got to the hospital, we couldn't revive her...I'm..so...sorry for your loss.." The doctor said in a clear voice.

Tezuka's heart dropped, Hikari was...dead...

Hikari's mother screamed, this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted her sona dn daughter be both be happy and healthy. She fainted here right on the spot, she couldn't take anymore information. She's already had trouble taking in what the doctor had just given her, she just didn't have to strength to take in anymore.

Hikari's father dropped back down to his behind, his beloved daughter is dead...Kaidoh helped him up while Kawamura and Fuji helped carry the elder woman to a seat to lay down.

One of the nurses came running out of the room and yelled.

"She's back! She's breathing again! Doctor!" she yelled. Everyone turned in the direction of the nurse and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What? That's impossible! Let me see!" He said while running back into the room and shutting the door behind him. Hikari's friends waiting for the new news, fisrt they said she was dead and now she was alive!

The door opened for the fifith time that night and the doctor came out again but this time with a grin on his skinny face.

"Congraulations! Echizen-san is now in a stable state and is resting, all i can tell you right now is that she is fine and we'll do our best to get her back onto her feet agin. Visiting hours are over but i'll allow you to see her just for a moment, you are all welcomed to visit her again tomorrow"

Tezuka's face softened and he felt himself relieved that she wasn't dead, the old man thanked the skinny but tall doctor for everythign that he'd done, everyone rushed in the see a beauty connected to wires and machines.

The doctor walked into the room again as the nurses were done with all the machines.

"She'll be on life support for a few more days, i suggest that you keep her in the hospital for futher check ups." he said before Nanjiroh nodded in agreement.

Eiji and Kaidoh were left outside to look after little Izumi and the fallen woman.

All the members and family of Hikari walked out of the main entrance of the huge hospital, Hikari's mother leaned against her husband while waiting for a taxi to come.

"I can't believe this could happen to my baby! First she gets hit then comes the coma...and now everynight she has to connect herself to a machine in her room! Why could it not happen to me instead of her?" the lady cried as she broke down into tears again.

All the other members of the tennis team just looked away from the wepping woman, Hikari was normal just a day ago and now she's on her death bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the Echizens were informed that Hikari had awoken from her slumber but the doctors had trouble finding out the cause of the black dot that was in her brain which appeared overnight, her parents rushed to the hospital and Ryoma soon appeared later in the afternoon along with the regulars.

"Mum...you came.." Hikari greeted weakly before looking around to the others and wondered who they were.

"Oh..Hikari! You're awake!, I'm so glad you're ok..." her mother rushed to her side and embraced her in a tight long hug, noticing how her daughter was looking around at her friends she asked worried. "Honey...what's wrong?"

"Who are they?" Hikari asked looking at her mother and pointing at her shocked forgotten friends, the old woman gasped in shock as she noticed her daughter's anmesia had gotten worse.

Nanjiroh rushed outside to get a doctor, the door swung opened as the same skinny male walked in, he took out a small torch and checked her chect and did evrything a doctor was suppose to do. Her eyelids started to feel heavy, with no enough strength to keep them open she closed them.

Suddenly the beeping machine next to the sick girl fell into a long high pitched line, the mountains the line created changed into a long straight line, every head in the small room turned towards it.

"Quick! Hinata-san! Sai-san! Get in here now!" the doctor yelled as two nurses appeared out of nowhere.

"She's crashing! Get everyone out fo here...NOW!" he yelled again before giving her CRP on the spot.

Tezuka watched from the outside, he watched as the male doctor put his mouth against Hikari's and both of his hands on her chest and pushed down, anger grew within him. His fists crunched together, he could have sworn that his hands were bleed at the point when he relized what he was doing. Unknowingly that a certain white capped boy was behind and saw his whole reaction as the male doctor fixed his sister.

A smile came upon his lips and it became bigger as the fist in front of him became bigger.

Reality came back to the stoic captain, from outside he could still the high pitched sound that came from inside the room, he backed off from the rectangle screen and dropped down onto a bright green chair. His legs wide apart, he took off his glasses to clear then with his fingers, female nurses walked pass him giggling and some blushing. Whenever he would look at them they would just look or run away down the hall, he put his glasses back on and walked over to a coin machine.

A white cap shot up next to him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with her parents?" he asked clodly not even looking at the small body next to him.

"Shouldn't you be waiting for your loved one to wake up?" Ryoma asked silently chuckling at the face his captain made.

Tezuka looked down onto the white cap and passed the annoying twit slightly brushing his shoulder with his elbow.

"Did I hit a sensitive nerve...captain?" Ryoma asked with a small smirk.

"How did you know?" he asked him with his back towards him.

Ryoma slowly approched his captain and whispered.

"I was in the house when she kissed you, and i accidentally caught that blush on your face."

Tezuka's turned red but soon turned back into his usual unreadable expression as soon as Ryoma flew down the hall way with wings stuck onto this back and a happy face on.

The straight line became mountains again all because the doctors didn't give up on her. There Hikari laid weak and fargile, all the other left to get a snack or go home but Tezuka remained but her side, her parents and Ryoma went dowstairs to the hospital cafe , her lips were dry and flaky.

If she was awake right now, she wouldn't let anyone see her like this, she would definitely puff some make up in her face, she was all about appearences and beauty.

Tezuka smile as he thought about the times Hikari would run into him but accident and then blame it on him to watch were he was going while she had her face stuck in a mirror all the time.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes scan the rooma nd they finally rested on the smiling soul in the room, he was too busy looking at her pale hand that he didn't notice her with her eyes open.

"Who are you?" she asked in a weak whisper but it was just enough to get his attention, she moved her fingers as they brushed slowly against his.

His eyes opened wide and slowly glazed over to met hers, he couldn't believe it, after that near death experience, she still lives!

"You're awake.." he ignored her weak question and smile for the first time in his life.

Hikari looked at him with an unfamiliar expression on her face, still waiting for the stranger to answer her.

"I'm Tezuka...Tezuka Kunimitsu" he said quitely hoping that she would remember the times they've spent arguing and fighting at the hospital, but all his hope faded as she said the three words that's never appeared in his dictionary before.

"I...I don't remember..." she whispered looking down, she pulled her hand away from his and sat them on the soft pillow beside her head. She slowly sifted and faced the balconey where the night sky was shimmering outside, her back now faced him.

She heard him stand up and placed the chair back to it original spot. His foot walked away to find the door. He opened it and said in a a dark low voice. "I'll get your parents...they'll be happy to see you."

The sliding door slammed shut as Hikari finally let the tears move down her pale face.

She knew who he was, she just didn't want to admit it, it was too hard, she didn't want to remember him, she just wanted to go home to Germany. There she had friends and her uncle whom loved her very much.

He was the one that raised the black haired girl up while her parents just sent her away and never visited her. After a few minutes the door opened again, Hikari quickly wipped the tears away from her eyes not wanting her parents to know that she's been crying.

"Hikari...Hikari..."

She turned around to teary eyes staring back at her.

"Mother..."

"Hikari! Hikari...i thought you were going to leave us!" her mother threw herself at her daughter, she was so worried that she hasn't eaten anything at all for the past 2 days. Not a drop of water reached down her mouth...

Hikari's father stood in a corner of the dark room and one of his hands reached for his eyes, he wipped away the tears that appeared, no man should cry and yet he did.

"Mother, father...i want to go back to Germany..." she stated which made the two elders look at her in shock.

"But...why? You just woke up honey..why leave us now?" her mother questioned her.

"I agree with your mother...Hikari...i know that we haven't been there for you when you were young but please, give us time to make it up to you." Nanjiroh rushed over to her side and held her skinny hand.

"Dad...this isn't me, i need to be where my friends are...i don't belong here...ne why don't we all move back to America? Ryoma would get in a better tennis school and he would make you guys proud! Let's move ok?" the idea of moving hit her like a rock.

She wanted to be with her family especially Ryoma, she just didn't want to be in Japan that's all...she didn't want to be reminded of Tezuka. Everything she did, Tezuka would just pop up in her head like a popcial stick.

"Hikari...why do you want to move so suddenly? Don't you have friends here? I mean, don't you make friends as quick as you smile?" her mother asked.

"Mum, i just want to move! Please...come to Germany with me" Hikari's tears raced down her cry cheeks, she seriously didn't want to stay here any longer.

"Dear...don't cry, if you move what will happen to Ryoma? He's in the middle of a tennis turnament, he can't just adbandon his team." Nanjiroh tried to reason with her but it stopped working as soon as she snapped back at him.

"Well you left me didn't you? Why can't you just let me do something that's good for the family once in awhile?" she lied, she didn't like lying but she had no chose. It wasn't for the family but for herself.

Of the first time in her whole entire life, she was been selfish.

"I'm...sorry, i didn't mean to snap just then...can you please go home now? I want some rest...i'll check myself out tomorrow morning and don't coe pick me up...i'll be fine." Hikari looked down and slid back under the white covers.

"But the doctor said to stay in the hospital for a few more days..."

"I've already been in the hospital long enough! I don't want to be stuck in here for the rest of my life! Please...just go...i want to be alone." Hikari cried holding back the tears that speared her eyes.

"Ok..if that's what you want...we'll go, you've always been stubborn and there's no point in changing you." Nanjiroh said coldly, he dragged his wife out of the room before looking back at the shaking body on the bed.

The tears were finally been able to hit the white pillow, that night the bright stars above looked down onto the shaking girl, the girl slowly cried herself to sleep, nothing covered her expect sorrow.

Early next morning she quietly check herself out of the hospital, she walked all the way home. Trying not to wake anyone up. She ran to her room and gathered her belongings. The family cat's ears twitched as it sensed movement within the house.

Hikari quietly opened the door of Ryoma's room, she put the written letter on his bedside table next to his white cap, he look peaceful and had always been a messy sleeper, with his legs that way and his head the other.

His hair looked black, she brushed it away from his face. She leaned in and kissed him softly on his forehead, she'll miss him...just like she's always have been.

She stroked his hair for a few more minutes before leaving the traditional japanese home. She closed the front gate slowly and quietly. From there she walked all the way to the main streets to catch a taxi to the big airport.

Dragging her luggage behind her, she walked pass a white blue two story house, a chuckle came behind her. She quickly turned around to see 5 men, they all had ripped and dirty tops on, her mind went blank, she was scared...this hasn't happened to her before but she's heard enough just from newspapers and from Tvs.

A young girl walking in the dark and men come behind, some gets murders and some gets raped and some worse! Some have to carry the baby of the drunk who raped her because she was too afraid to kill the being inside her.

Her hand held into the suitcase tightly and took a step back, slowly the smiling and perverted men approched. Her legs were still, she was too scared to do anything, her knees together and her feet apart.

One of the five men grabbed her free hand harshly, she gasped at the pain that hit her. He pulled her close to him as she closed her eyes.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone in the street in the dark" he half whispered into her soft ears, while the others laughed.

"Yea...do you want us to walk you home?" another asked then laughed an evil laugh.

"Come on, don't scare the young girl, we'll just be nice to her" the man who had her hand pulled her even closer, Hikari could even smell his breathe and it wasn't like anythign she's even smelt before.

"L-Let me g-go!" Hikari finally gathered up her courage to say.

"Ohh~ looks like she's angry now, if she wants to play tough then maybe we should too haha!" another man stepped out form the shadows.

A light brown headed man grabbed his pillow as he rolled to the side and put it over his head. He knew he shouldn't have brought this house from the beginning, he never knew that a street with nice people would be so noisy.

He got up from his bed and slammed the door open, he was really tired and the people outside of his house didn't seem to care. He grabbed a dark blue bath robe on and when out side.

The man who had Hikari's hand pushed her down onto the cold ground and started to force kiss her, Hikari who was trying to advoid the kiss moved her head from left to right. The other men dug through her luggage, one held up her D cup bra and put it against himself.

"Ohhh~ Look! She's a D cup! Haha!" he played around with her underwear and bras like a little kids.

The man above her ripped her top wanting to see it for himself, the top ripped apart easily to reveal the two soft mounds. Hikari screamed and covered her chets with the arms crossed in front of her, the man forces her arms open and helf both of them in one of his hands.

He laid down to kiss the valley between her breasts, after he had enough of that he reached to rip her purple lace bra off, only to see two big mounds bouncing.

"no...no...n-no..." she cried but it was useless, she cried but nothing came out of her mouth.

Hikari couldn't get the huge man of off her gave up and tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes closed and hoped this was just another one of her nightmare she's been having lately. Her hair was messed up and she couldn't feel or hear anything expect the nibbling sounds and the laughter she got from the 5 men, who attacked her.

The gate of the house she leaned against opened in one swift movement, a tall man appeared and quickly rushed to the younger lady's aid.

The tall man glared at the men that dug through her suitcase with his blue eyes, his glare was so cold and serious that the men ran offf like chickens that saw a fox.

One of them ran back to drag away the man that was crushing Hikari.

Hikari who was now breaking down into tears quickly brought her arms to her chest.

The man stood before her, he bent down and carried her bridal style into his arms no matter how much she struggled. As soon as he closed the gate with his feet, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his broad shoulder.

He settled her down onto the couch, his sister came down the stairs to ask what the crying was about.

"Fuji! Would you be quiet? I'm trying o sle-" she was cut off when she saw the sleeping body on the couch.

Fuji smiled at her sister who had just awoken.

"What happened to her?" she whispered trying not to wake up the attacked girl.

"I found her outside, she was been attacked so i helped her. I'll contact her parents in just a moment."

"No! Don't...contact them..." Hikari shot up asa soon as she heard that he was going to call them.

"Hikari-san..." Fuji whispered, his sister came down the flight of stairs and sat beside the crying girl, she comforted her by stroke her hair and huggin her.

"If she doesn't want to then do as she say." Fuji's sister said taking sides.

Fuji nodded and moved outside to pick up Hikari's clothes with were scattered across the whole street.

He soon came back in with her luggage, his sister eyed him to go to his room. His sister soon began to dress the sobbing girl in a clean change of clothes.

"You must be tired, you can sleep in my room for now, if you want anything just tell me. I'm not going to work tomorrow so just tell me if you need anything." she smiled at Hikari, she was the second person taht's been nice to her that day. Hikari closed the door and found the bed on the far corner. She laid down and difted off to sleep, hoping that it would all be better tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Fuji walked into the school yard and into the tennis courts, he saw Ryoma practising on the courts, Fuji stopped to greet everyone then when onto the court and greeted Ryoma who normally arrives late.

"Say...did you notice that your sister ran away from home in the middle of the night last night?" he asked the capped boy.

"Yea...she told me, how do you know?" Ryoma asked in response.

"Oh...if your parents are looking for her then, come to my house she slept there last night, don't tell her i told her. Lets just say that something abnormal happened last night." Fuji answered.

When the convasation reached Tezuka's ears, his fists in his pockets balled up.

_`Something happened? Why am i always the last one to get the lastest news, Fuji better not have done something to Hikari. I might have to drop down at his place tonight to check on her.'_

That night when Tezuka walked home, he stopped by at Fuji's house. He rang the door bell which made Hikari jump up from the couch, he silently prayed to kami sama hoping that it wasn't her parents or Ryoma. This just wasn't the time to see them, she didn't and won't see them.

Fuji stepped out from the kitchen and opened the door while Hikari went to hide back up stairs...

Fuji opened the door to see a pair of glasses looking down on him.

"Come in Tezuka."

Tezuka stepped into the neat house and looked around for Hikari, Fuji then shouted to Hikari to let her know that it was Tezuka and not her parents, Hikari's eyes shot open as she heard the name...

_`Tezuka's here? Why now? Why me? I'll have to go down there sooner or later...maybe i should just pretend that i don't remember him just like i did at the hospital.'_

Hikari spent the whole day in Fuji's packing up her clothes and helping his sister around the house. Maybe she should just get her bags and just leave...right now so she doesn't have to face Tezuka. Hikari got changed out of her Pjs and then got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a powder pink tank top with flars in front of the chest part and a blavk chest jacket.

She pushed her luggage outside into the hall way and slowly dragged them down the stairs.

"Fuji-san...thanks for taking care of me, but i must get back to Germany now. It's been nice meeting you." Hikari said then bowed, completely ignoring that Tezuka was there.

"Hikari-san, you don't have to do right away. I meant you have to stay for dinner. It's just ready." Fuji's sister said racing down the stairs.

"I should go before I miss my flight, maybe next time, i'll come back and visit you guys, then i'll stay for dinner..." she said before turning around towards the door.

She felt a hand garnd her arm, it was warm and soft...

"Wait! You should be walking alone, I'll come with you..." Tezuka stopped her, he didn't want her get attacked again...not again, he'll be there this time.

"Hikari-san, let Tezuka-kun take you to the airport..." the other female said with a worried expression painted on her face, she didn't want the same thing happen to her new friends again as it did last night.

"Ok..." Hikari replied, she fake smiled at the brother ans sister before leaving the home she wished she had.

It was so hard for her to do such a little action, a smile usally would be on her face all the time but not tonight, Tezuka was by her side and she didn't want him to be nice to her...not anymore.

Tezuka will become so kind that Hikari wouldn't be able to control herself no more, that she's afraid that she'll just throw herself at him. She wanted to be friends with the glassed guy and she didn't want to ruin it.

The walk to the main streets were in total silence...the only thing they could hear was the clicking of Hikari's 3 inch heels.

_`Tezuka was lucky to have a girlfriend...i bet she must be beautiful...if only i ahd someone to love me i wouldn't be thowing myself at useless guy all the time and get heartbroken at the end. Some may say that i'm desperate but the truth is that i'm just lonely...so lonely that i cry myself to sleep everynight._

_I just want to be normal, normal just like the other german girls...dating and smiling, every smile i put on my face is a fake, a lie, a cover, a mask to protect myself. I don't want people to think that i'm a gloomy person, i want to but happy and truely smiling all the time but i just can't...'_

She started to walk slower and slower with her head hung down, she stopped and Tezuka continued walking, when he noticed she wasn't following his anymore he turned back to watch drops of tears hit the ground.

His heart cracked, one crack turned into another, more and more came after. He left go of the luggage he was dragging and came to her side. Without hesitation he hugged her front on. Holding her head into his chest, he felt her push herself more and more inot the rock hard chets of his, he wrapped his arms around the small body as he let her empty her sorrow on him.

Hikari pulled onto his shirt and then wrapped herself around him just like he did to her.

"It's ok to cry..." he whispered above her head with his eyes closed, the girl he embraced shook in despair.

Rain started to show it's emotion for the couple down below. The rain hit against their skin, it felt soft but cold...

The two stayed that way for hours...standing in the same spot, time seem to stop whenever they saw each other...neither of them wanted it to end...

Tezuka lifted her chin up with his finger, he stared into her river green eyes... searching for a spark, they reminded him of peace and beauty. Slowly, Hikari tip toed up towards Tezuka's handsome face. She didn't want anyone to look at him expect her, she wanted to keep him all to herself. She dropped her bag that she held in her hand the whole time, she was in an trance, Tezuka's face came down to hers...suddenly time stopped.

Everything froze around the two...nothing could ever go wrong.

His lips landed on her soft ones, this was his first kiss and yet he was happy that he had shared it with the girl of his dreams, the same goes for Hikari, it was her first kiss too. Most teens would have had their first kiss in middle school but for these two young adults, the right one hadn't appeared yet...and still they were right here holding the one that haunted their dreams.

A blush came upon her rosy cheeks..she knew it from taht moment when their lips touched, he was the one. He was the one shadowed figure that appears in her dreams everynight, he was the one shadowed figure to save her from danger. He was the one that she's been waiting for...

The kiss was nothing like they've ever felt before...it was warm, soft, gentle. Her hands was removed from his shirt and came up to cup his face...it was slowly moving but she was glad it got there.

His face was soft, just like hers...reality came zoomed back to them both, they could hear the rain just hitting the ground and they parted...

Her wanted to kiss him again but she was too afriad to make the first move. Tezuka pulled her in an embrace and whispered the three words that she's always wanted to hear, especially from the one she loved...their time together was short but she felt like she's known him all her life.

"I love you.." he whispered into her ear.

He felt her smile against his neck, he was happy that he could finally get those words out of his sytem, he knew that there was still more to come.

A tear drop rolled from her eye to the collar of his shirt, this wasn't one of those tears that appear when she was sad and down but...it was one she'll always remember, no matter how bad her anmesia will get. She'll remember.

"That's the first time anyone's said that to me." she cried in his neck. He smirked as the words reached his ears...

"It won't be the last time I'll ever say that to you...there's many more to come."

"Can you say it again?" the girl asked happily...

"I love you.." he said to add to her happiness.

"I love you too" she said before a deeper blush was painted on her face.

The heat that came off the blush made Tezuka smirk against her skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Tezuka's smirk disappeared as soon as he remembered why they were out in the streets in the first place. He broke the hug and pulled her away, she had a questioning face on as he picked up the luggage and dragged it the oppsite way.

"Don't go...stay here in Japan...with me" he slowly said with his back towards her.

Her eyes wondered back onto the wet ground, her hair were dripping wet from the rain, her eyes turned dark again, she was still she couldn't stay here...not even after the kiss...it wasn't right.

"I can't..." she replied in a low and dark tone that she swore it wasn't hers, it made Tezuka turn around and stare are her.

She started to walk towards him and grabbed the luggage from his hands and moved towards the main street, she felt something from behind grab her and stopped her in her tracks. Tear streamed down her soft skin, it made a river like lane all the way down to her chin.

"Please...don't...i can't do this.." she cried...

"Why?" he swung her around like a racket and hugged her just like before, her hair swung around and hit her hard across the pale skin.

"Because you have a girlfriend!" she screamed in his chest as he embraced her.

"What? I don't...i don't have a girlfriend.." he stated while been confused at what she had just stated.

"You don't have to lie! I know! I know everything! You have a girlfriend and her name is Mitsuki and she doesn't even go to Seigaku!" she broken down and started to bend down into a little ball on the ground. Tezuka stopped her and held her tight in his chest as if he was protecting her form the rain.

"You have to trust me...i don't have a girlfriend, i'm not even dating anyone." he whispered, before Hikari could get another word out of her small mouth. It was covered by Tezuka's lips...

Time stopped again but soon started again as the hour glass tipped over. Tezuka held her hand in one of his hands while the other pull the luggage. They moved towards his house. Hikari was still shocked at the sudden kiss, so shocked that she just followed Tezuka and didn't care about where she was going, not even if it was towards a dangerous cliff.

Just as they stopped he dropped her hand, Tezuka reached for his keys in his back pocket. Hikari snapped out of her trance and looked up with questioning wide eyes at the stoic captain.

Her arms hung down by her sides as she slowly looked down again, her eyes were glued to the ground as soon as the front door was opened. A smell of home passed her nose.

"I want to go home..." she whispered in the smallest voice hoping that the man before her wouldn't hear the crack in her tone.

"I'll get a towel for you to dry yourself, you'll get a cold if you stay in those clothes." Without turning around, he jumped into his home, the light shone on Hikari's face, it blinded Hikari's eyes as she stood outside the brown wooden door frame, knowing that with the statement he stated earlier he had no intention of letting her go.

She know that if she said anything more he would get angry wiht that abd temper of his, she turned around to leave the Tezuka residants and her beloved soaked clothes. The stoic male paced towards her and grabbed her form behind and twirled her around to face that handsome face of his. Her hair was soaked...it was flat and had no volume at all since it was still raining. The curls she had before was sparyed with the most trusted hairspray and that has failed her, she cursed silently at how persistant a stunning young man was towards a weakling like her when she was sure that he could get any kind of woman he wanted with that smoking hot body and that handsome face of his. She tried to gte out of his grip but failed miserably.

"Let go of me!" she whispered harshly, you wouldn't call it a whisper it was more like a yelled whisper. Still Tezuka held her like she was a long lost tennis racket that he treasured.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed this time and sure the neighbours would have heard that. A no escaped from Tezuka's lips, Hikari's expensive purple bag slipped from her palm to her elbow, a painful sting touched Tezuka's right cheek. A normal slap wouldn't hurt as much but since it was raining the rain made it more effective. His mouth was slighty opened-a sign that he was shocked that Hikari an angel would do such a thing. Tears flew around the hemisphere around them and followed Hikari as she turned to slap him hard across the face. A red stain was left at the spot of the impact. In less then a second the dropps of salted water hit the ground while been joined by another different kind of salted water.

Tezuka's grip loosen around her wrist, she took that split second chance to take her leave. A dark outline of a male was seen with the house light behind him from far away. Hikari wondered around for hours, she was always bad with directions and soon found a small playground. On the left side was the slides and tunnel while on the oppsite side there were a pair of swings. She dropped her bag and headed for a swing, she sat down and stepped back with her feet attached to the soaked dirt under her peep-toe shoes. She lifted her feet which gave her a forward motion making her swing.

Her head was still on focused on the ground, the rain poured down on her harder then ever before. The street light shoned while buzzing bugs took shelter in the trees.

The more rain, the more tears she shared, it was as if the rain was sharing it's sorrow with her too. A legend she heard from her aunt was about two lovers, the legend and herself shared the same situation, the legend had said that any couple found kissing in the cold rain was bound to be intertwined and will stay together no matter what happens, she first believed in such a silly thing. They shared two kisses in the rain and yet nothing's happened, the legend was just someone's imagination.

A silly imagination will forever stay an imagination, nothing fake will come true. She laughed at herself for believing in such a thing in the first place. Her eyes snapped open as her heart started to beat slowly-slower and slower by the passing second, she started having trouble breathing. Her hands left the metal chain and found her chest. She fell forwards and laid there cold on the wet sand. Her chest was tight.

_'No...please, not this again...please...why must i suffer this pain...for once i want to be...normal' _

"Please..." she glared at the shining light above her, the light was so bright before and now...it started to get darker and darker by every breathe she breathed in and out. Slowly, yet painfully...her sight got darker and darker until it was pitch black...

A long hour has passed and Hikari woke up from her cold and painful slumber, she tried her best to stand up but her legs were like freshly made jelly, she could have swore that someone took out her bones and left her pile of skin laying around. She had a massive headache, unmoveable legs and a bag that was miles from where she was. The bag was actually a few feet away from her but since she was so dizzy and weak it felt like miles.

She crawled slowly over to her bag where her phone was...she must have blacked out for hours, it was completely black outside, the only light around the park was the lonely street light post. The rain seemed to have stopped but the area and her cloothes were still damp. If she doens't get out of here fast she could even end up in hospital with a high fever for been in wet clothes for so long.

The grabbed her bag roughly and quickly looked for her pink phone. She scanned through the contacts list and pressed the green phone botton when she found her home phone number. The ringing began...one after another and another which was followed by another, no one seems to be picking up the stupid phone. How can they sleep when a phone that is as loud as a train is ringing in the house?

Maybe someone forgot to put it back onto it's charger, or maybe that just wouldn't care if she's in a life or death situation.

Ryoma's phone had been taken to the phone repairs because a certain someone with two years of tennis experience messed it up, when he said he had two year of phone repairing experience when he clearly hadn't. So there was no point in calling Ryoma.

Just as her luck couldn't get any better, the group of men that harassed her the other night found her laying alone in the park.

Pictures of the past events that happened bewteen the group of men and Hikari came racing back into her mind, her eyes widen in terror. Her night just couldn't get any better can it?

_'Why am i always like this? Why am i always running into trouble like this? I hate it! I hate my life! I hate everything! Nothing ever goes my way! Nothign good happens to me...my hopes and dreams gets dropped and crushed! Why was i even born to begin with? Is this what i get for been born and brought into this world?'_

She laid back down onto the damp land waiting for the group of men to have their fun with her now that she was weak and very vunerable. Her heavy lids took over and tears rolled down her pale face. She was ready for what would come next, the day was throwing the wrostest of it's kind at her and the day has yet to end. Maybe she won't get a happy ending after all, the happy ending she's been dreaming about with her knight in shining armor ever since she was five years of age.

She's been spoilt ever since she was young and has put others in tough times, maybe this is what she really gets, getting raped and then die from a stupid high fever. Her skin were boiling hot and her cheeks flushed red in a matter of second, her fever getting worser and woser. Nothing could get her back onto her feet now...nothing.

As soon as she had fully closed her green eyes, she blacked out again. She was now seeing herself floating in a pitch black empty field. She balled herself up mainly because she had nothing on. Her arms hugged her leg close to her body. Protecting them from any harming object, it was quiet...very quiet, too silent! Her two big green orbs seemed to be the only thing that was coloured in this big emptiness.

She scanned the blackness, white shadows started to appear in front of her river green eyes, a scene came before her. She was in one of the main streets of Tokyo, the traffic was busy and loud. People talking, laughing, smiling, crying, hugging and kissing. She really was alone, everyone had someone who they could talk to when they were in their worst moments, but for herself...she had no one, no one was willing to sit down and listen to her talk for hours.

Everywhere, someone was busy with another. No one had time for her anymore, even her uncle and aunt were too busy with their own kids. She 'visited' them in her early years but that 'visit' turned into a long long stay. She stayed at their house for days, years. It was when that freak accident hit her and then that was when everyone noticed her again, she didn't want to connect herself up to a machine everynight for the rest of her life just to make sure she doesn't stop breathing during her sleep.

She wanted to be tugged into bed by her parents everynight, she missed them and yet they left her. Everyone left her on this horrible land for her suffer the elements of loneliness, depression and different other hard-to-explain emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

Beep...Beep...Beep...

The spotlight like sun shined onto a sleeping female as Tezuka opened the pure white silk curtains, he turned back to look at the elder woman.

"Okaa-san, I wasn't able to visit you during these few past weeks because there's...alot going on right now, I'm sorry. I promise that I'll start to visit you again everyday after tennis practise." The her son said before sitting down onto the metal chair and held her pale skinny hand under his chin.

He placed his warm lips on her hand and then on her cold forehead, her hand reached up to touch his soft handsome face, her hand was cold and didn't hold a touch of warmth at all.

"Kunimitsu, you don't need to visit me all the time, you have other stuff you need to take care of. Leading the team to the nationals is your dream, i shouldn't get in the way of that dream since you have such a strong team this year." the elder lady said weakly.

"Say...you aren't young now, you should get a girlfriend. I'm sure you have someone in mind." she smiled at her son unknowing that the male in front of her was one of the hottest guy at school.

"Okaa-san, you have no need to worry about me, you should worry about your health and get better." The stoic captain said cold ignoring what his mother had said before just like he did to Hikari two weeks ago.

It seems that the cheerful yet weak girl left for Germany, she must really hate him now. Making her stay and ignoring her requests. It was her life and she chose to live it in Germany and not in Japan with him, it hurt him to think about her, his tennis ratings have dropped recently ever since she was gone, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He brought many books that was related to the subject 'love' and has read everything there is to know about it.

He had to get the feeling of missing her out of his system by reading as many books as he can and keeping his mind busy with tennis, school work and looking after his little sister Izumi.

Izumi has never met Hikari before but Tezuka was sure she would like her, Hikari gets along with everyone-everyone expect him that is. The mark she left on him as sign of hatred stayed on his cheek for two days. He never knew she had that kind of strength in her to hit someone so hard, he lied to his team mates that he ran into a corner while playing with Izumi. They hardly believed him though...

"Ne...Kunimitsu, you do have someone in mind right? If you don't I can introduce you to the daughter of a very good friend of mine." Coming back into reality, he lied to his mother that he had a girlfriend that he's been keeping a secret, he didn't want to attend another one of her match making dates she always gets him to go on.

"Okaa-san, it's getting quiet late, i should head home and cook Izumi some dinner. I'll visit you next time." he said before getting out of the cold metal chair.

"Hai Kunimutsu, make sure to look after that little girl, and is there a chance that i might meet this lady you have chosen?" she asked her son.

"Maybe.." he muttered and bowed before stepping out of the room filled with white material.

As he walked out of the hospital , female nurses giggled and flashed him their best smiles. Trying to get the heartless captain's attention was something you can't do so easily but one single black headed girl was able to impress him everyday. But that girl flew away like summer birds.

Life was good before he met Hikari, but after that life was great and now she was gone, life was _good_ again. He didn't want that _good _he wanted _great.

* * *

_

"Are you single?" the brown head asked her out of the blue as they sat down on the green grass field. Her eyes shot open, the rice ball she had in her small mouth was left unchewed, her friends stop chewing just like her and stared at the older teen shocked, Hikari turned into a statue as her friends slowly turned their heads to her direction like a clown at the circus. After a sixty second black out from reality she came zooming back again quickly chewing the white substance in her mouth.

_'Is he really going to ask her out in front of my bunch of friends? And i was hoping my loud mouth friends wouldn't hear him but then again he is pretty loud for a guy.'_

"Huh?" she couldn't think of anything and forced a 'huh' out of her mouth to break the awkward silence. Hikari's friend's heads moved from Hikari and back to Daniel this action repeated a couple of times as they spoke among themselves ignoring the ten friends of Echizen Hikari.

"I said are you single?" he asked again with out looking at the stunned girl in front of him.

"Y-Yes...I am s-single" she widen her eyes even more as she finished her sentence, not once in her horrible life had she stuttered before. This was the first time and a guy she hardly knows cause her to do so.

"So would you like to go have a cup of coffee today after school?" Daniel asked without getting embarrassed from the fact that he has just completely confessed his love for the black haired girl before him in front of her friends not to mention that he just asks her out.

"N-no! She can't come because..er...she has an illness!" Hikari's friend named Nelly bluntly out suddenly after receving the helpless look she got from sweet little Hikari.

"She has?" another one of her friends asked unknowing that Hikari didn't want to go. Abbey who was sitting next to the innocent girl who didn't have a clue of what was going on elbowed her slightly.

"Oh..yea. She has! A very very very serious illness" the innocent Abbey said nervously.

"What kind of...illness?" Daniel asked focusing his glare at the nervous friends of his crush.

"Ah...a deadly disease so rare that it doesn't even have it's own know!" Nelly took over as she found that Abbey was having trouble thinking up of a deadly cancer.

"So rare that it doesn't have a name huh? Then how do you know it's deadly and it's a disease? Tell me the symptoms, I'm sure i know the illness since my dad is a doctor" Daniel played along with the younger girls with a smile plastered on his face. This could be good practise for their next class of the day.

"Actually it's not that deadly and it does have a name...it's-" Abbey twitched her left eye as she let the information hit her ears.

"It's called Origami!" Nelly shouted out after helping Abbey out with a name for their 'disease'.

"Paper holding?" the male asked in a interested tone mixed into his husky voice, his left eye brow was lifted high up on his forehead.

"Er...I was hoping you wouldn't know what that was..." Nelly said in the quietest voice anyone could ever think of.

Hikari sat there in shock as she watched her friends embarrass her further more as they _tried_ to help her. Her whole body turned to stone as the stunning man sitting in front of her looked her way. A hurricane of wind came passed them. Hikari and her friends sat there in silence as the older male slowly took in the fact that Hikari had no interest in him.

"You see...Daniel i would love to hand out with you but just not today...I'm busy after school"

Daniel was taken back by Hikari's words that he nearly jumped at her in happiness but he was tough on himself that he controlled his every movement.

"Then how about some other time? It's decided then! I'll call you to let you know when!" he said while running away and waving at the same time.

There were her friends, sitting there in shock and looking at her at what she had just said. She basically just told him that she wanted to date him too and now they were going to talk on the phone for hours at night and no more time for her sweet little angels anymore.

"Does he even know you number?" Abbey suddenly asked as soon as she snapped out of the 'Hikari trance'.

Hikari got up ignoring her friend and headed for the door that had a green rectangle box above it saying 'Exit', Abbey took the walk-away act as a no and followed her best friend all the other girls soon followed.

* * *

That's all i've done so far, it was really hard for me since i have so much homework and my life's just going downhill ever since school started again. i didn't want to wait till the holidays start again because i thought that i might lose soem of the people who are interested in this story. well i promise that i'll keep updating and that i'll use my brain next time to think up a better story...

Sorry if this story is too boring and less of what u guys imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking from the hospital to the traditional home that belonged to the ever emotionless man of the city was cold and quiet. One drop of rain hit the stoic man's left ear, the rain water led the rest of it's pack down from the heavens to the earth. Soon it had started pouring, Tezuka didn't feel the need to run. The rain was harmless-it couldn't do anything but wet you and that's all. Sure it could give you a cold or a fever at the least but that wasn't something he couldn't get over quickly.

The shadowed figure slowly walked the way back to his house insearch for comfort...comfort from a certain smile with coral red tinted lips to round it off.

The small brunette hopped off the black leather couch and raced to the front door, there he stood. A tall man she once admired-a man who's eyes were filled with strength and comfort at the same time everytime it looked at her big brown ones. They were shiny in all their glory _once..._

Now her once admired brother stood there with his eyes staring at her-so lifeless and yearning for love and comfort. The strength she used to see in them was no longer there, they had left it's home and gone on a holiday far far away. The shine wasn't there-they still didn't appear when she gave him her cutest smile that used to heal him from anything injury or sadness.

Once she realised that he was still out in the rain she quickly took a step back and allowed in him, one small step followed another as if they were locked up in an invisible chain.

"Onii-san...onii-san?" the youth called as her brother lifelessly stumbled pass her small frame.

"I'll go make some dinner for us both" Tezuka whispered softly.

"Hai...daijoubuka?" looking down at the small girl he slowly nodded with a rare smile on his handsome face.

"I'll get a towel for you to dry yourself" a small voice spoke as soon as her eyes laid on the rare smile her brother had just given her.

She made her way up the flight of stairs and fetched the white creamy towel for her brother, when she closed the door behind her and started making her way towards the stairs in her wonderful home she heard a soft thud. As if something or rather some_one_ fell onto the soft carpet floor.

"Onii-san.." she stopped dead in her tracks as she called out to the soaked man down stairs.

Dropping the white towel she carried in her hands and rushed down stairs only to find a body lying on the soft carpet.

A young high pitched scream could be heard throughout the 2 story house, the young girl hurried to her brother's side shaking the older man by his shoulders.

After a few minutes of shaking and punching her brother, she quickly grabbed the phone and scanned her brown eyes looking through the list of emergency contacts her now unconious brother had made up for her incase of emergencies when he's not present.

Finally dailing the number down she waited for the other end to pick up.

"Moshi moshi~" the other end sung.

"Oishi-san?" the girl panicked as she left her eyes glare back at her brother.

"Ah! Izumi-chan! Is that you? Why are you calling at such a late hours? It's pass your bedtime."

"Eiji-san! Onii-san wa..."

* * *

"He's just abit exhausted, that's all. There's nothing to be worried about Izumi-chan, let your brother rest for a few days and I'll call in sick for him tomorrow. Now since the big man of the house has been deal with, shouldn't you be in bed by now missy?" Eiji leaned in and stared at the little girl in front of him, who had her arms crossed her small chest and faced away from the man with a obvious pout on.

"Well, i'll tuck you in come on"

The 2 beings made their way into the little girl's room, this was Eiji's first time been in a girl's room and he loved it been in teddy world. The room was basically all pink with dots of brown which was the brown teddy bears of all shapes and sizes scattered all across the room. There was lace everywhere, lace curtains, lace pillows, lace dresses, lace sheets, lace cushions. It was like been buried alive in lace.

Eiji closed the slide window and closed the curtains along with it too.

"Asama Izumi-chan" Eiji smiled sweetly upon the small girl nicely tucked under her layers of lace.

"Oyasumi Eiji-san" she whispered before yawning into the night.

* * *

It's really short and really dull and i apologize, i really can't think of anything to write. it might be awhile until I'll update the next chapter as always. SORRY SORRY SORRY! AND SORRY TO THOSE WHO'S BEEN WAITING AND WAITING! SO SORRY! come to think of it...i might as well kill myself instead of writing the next chapter because i just know that I'll be over 50 years old before i update again, having serious writer's block...if someone has a suggestions please please please inbox me! i need suggestions and inspiration.

anyways please deal with my stupid updates and continue to reveiw and read my stories!


End file.
